1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wellhead system and a connector for wellheads for use in oilfield wells, and a method for assembling a wellhead system for use in an oilfield well.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical oilfield well comprises several strings of tubing, such as strings of casing and production tubing. A typical well includes a casing head supporting an outer, or surface, casing string, and a casing hanger may be disposed in the casing head for supporting an inner, or production casing, string. A tubing head is typically disposed above the casing head and the tubing head has disposed therein a tubing hanger which supports a string of production tubing. The production casing string typically extends downwardly into a hydrocarbon bearing formation. Typically, the tubing head is connected to the casing head by some type of connector.